SongFic - Taí
by Lisa Marie Rider
Summary: House e Cuddy vão passar o Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro. - Um pouco OOC


• P.s.: Ignorem o final da 7ª temporada. Ela nunca existiu.

• A fic tem como tema a canção ''Ta-Hi - Nara Leão' - Link - ( watch?v=KAfNEVViM4Y&feature=player_embedded)

• **House MD. Tanto quanto os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem.**

* * *

'**Tai'**

_''Taí, eu fiz tudo pra você gostar de mim... ''_ Era a frase que martelava de minuto a minuto na cabeça de certo médico manco e rabugento no portal de embarque para o Brasil.

Inferno, ele já havia aberto mão de muitas coisas por aquela pequena morena sorridente que o acompanhava, mas ir ao carnaval? Não, isso era o fim da picada, afinal ele tem uma reputação a manter, e freqüentar uma festa com milhares de hipócritas envoltos por uma pseudo-alegria, era demais. (entretanto, quando há a promessa de favores sexuais, tudo se torna suportável.)

Foi entre esses e outros pensamentos que eles entraram no avião. Lisa Cuddy já estava estranhando todo o silêncio desde que fizeram o Check-in, praticamente uma hora atrás, mas como dizem que alegria de Dean of medicine dura pouco...

_- 'Oh não Cuddle muffins, a janela é minha.'_– ele dissera, fazendo birra.

_- 'oh, shut up! As pessoas estão olhando.'_

_- 'Mooooom.'_

Como boa cidadã e provedora dos bons costumes, Lisa Cuddy cedeu o seu lugar na janela para o House, no intuito de evitar mais uma ceninha protagonizada por ele.

* * *

_**Ai meu bem, não faz assim comigo não!**_

**Você tem, você tem que me dar seu coração!**

* * *

Pouco tempo após o avião decolar, House apoiou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Cuddy, fazendo-a sorrir tolamente, acreditando que ele já havia pegado no sono, mas para o seu desespero, não tardou muito para que ela pudesse sentir uma mão sorrateira alisando sua perna e o leve roçar de barba em seu pescoço.

_-'Greg, pára.'_

_- 'Oh c'mon... Estou fazendo essa viagem insuportável por você. Mereço receber meu brinde... E o banheiro está livre.'_

_'- Eu não te obriguei a vir, e não, não terá 'brinde' em lugar algum.'_

Afastando-se, ele a ignorou para o resto da viagem, que cá entre nós... Demorou boas horas.

Ao aterrizar, House praguejava aos céus e terras pela dor na perna. Há tempos que ele não desejava um vicodin tanto quanto naquele momento.

* * *

_**Meu amor, não posso esquecer,**_

**Se dá alegria faz também sofrer.**

* * *

Logo ao saírem do avião, foram saudados por uma mini-bateria de escola de samba e algumas mulatas seminuas, dando boas vindas aos turistas. House prontamente animou-se, ousando até sorrir para uma das meninas, o que não passou despercebido por Cuddy.

_- ' Pra quem não queria vir, você até que está bem animadinho.'_

_- 'Só estou aproveitando dos serviços que o inferno tem a oferecer.' _– disse House enquanto acompanhava o balançar dos quadris de uma morena que passava.

Lisa apenas optou por não responder.

Tanto quanto ela era autoconfiante, não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes ao notar os olhares que o namorado estava direcionando para todas aquelas mulheres com seios e bundas 'imoralmente' grandes e simetricamente perfeitos.

Ao chegar ao Copacabana Palace, o show de viradas de pescoço e sorrisos bobos por parte de House não cessaram ou tornaram-se mais discretos. Seguindo para a suíte reservada, ele não poupou gentilezas para outra turista que pegara o elevador com eles. Se Lisa Cuddy já estava com raiva, agora desejava que um raio o partisse ao meio. Droga, House nunca fora do tipo desrespeitoso, infiel... Ela não conseguia entender o motivo dele estar paquerando tão descaradamente outras mulheres.

Chegando ao quarto, nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre o casal. Cuddy preocupou-se em desfazer as malas, enquanto Gregory House vagueava pelos canais de TV disponíveis no hotel. Foi com surpresa que ele viu uma Lisa Cuddy sair do banheiro com roupa trocada. Ele a fitou, se perguntando como aquela mulher conseguia ser sexy usando apenas um short jeans e uma camisa branca.

_-' Vamos descer? '_– ela perguntou, tentando manter a naturalidade.

_-' Olha, a TV possui 350 canais, e alguns pornôs muito bons.' _– ele respondeu, voltando a atenção para o aparelho a sua frente.

_- 'House, você sabe o quanto eu queria conhecer o Brasil. Droga, eu deixei um contrato milionário nas mãos do Wilson por conta desta viagem! Deixei a Rachel todo o final de semana com a minha mãe, só para poder ficar mais tempo contigo, e você passa todo o percurso do aeroporto até aqui paquerando essas garotinhas, e agora não quer descer comigo? Muito obrigada pela consideração.'_

_- 'Deixa de drama, mulher! Estamos no Brasil não no México.'_ – disse rolando os olhos.

_-' Exato, estamos no Brasil. Há uma festa enorme acontecendo aqui em frente, e você quer ficar aí, deitado assistindo TV. Inacreditável!'_

_- 'Inacreditável e você trazer um manco para esse pandemônio! Dê uma olhada pela janela, às ruas estão lotadas de idiotas que saem por quilômetros atrás de um, de um, de um... Caminhão. Você acha mesmo que isso é lugar pra um deficiente?'_

_- 'Sabe qual o seu problema? É sentir prazer na dor. Você passa a vida se fazendo de injustiçado e sofredor, fazendo de tudo uma verdadeira tragédia grega, e agora quer jogar areia na minha 'novela mexicana'.'_

_- 'Você quer ir praquele pandemônio de idiotas? Vai lá.'_

_- 'Não vai... Você não vai estragar o meu carnaval, House!'_

_- 'Depois não reclama, se voltar sem pé. Seremos o casal perfeito, sunshine.'_

_- 'Está vendo aquele 'inferno' lá embaixo? É lá que estarei... Carnaval de rua não é ruim Greg, o seu pessimismo que é.'_

* * *

_**A minha vida foi sempre assim:**_

**Só chorando as mágoas que não têm fim.**

* * *

Apesar de descer para acompanhar a festa de rua que acontecia em Copacabana, Lisa Cuddy não pode deixar de pensar no House, sozinho naquele quarto de hotel. Há semanas que as coisas entre eles haviam esfriado, e a viagem foi uma tentativa de reaproximação, que claramente, não estava funcionando.

Na avenida, uma banda de marchinhas tocava animadamente. Ela desejava subir e conversar com House, botar os pontos nos 'is' e resolver toda aquela situação, mas o orgulho, como sempre, era um fator dominante, e a obrigação de 'estar feliz' apenas para incomodar o parceiro, falava mais alto.

No quarto, House bebia uma dose de whisky que pegara no frigobar da suíte enquanto imaginava o quão idiota havia sido mais cedo com Cuddy. Ele sabia que ela havia planejado aquela viagem com a melhor das intenções, mas ele como sempre, estava fodendo com tudo.

Caminhando até o parapeito da janela, House observou toda a multidão que se alastrava pela Avenida e, desesperadamente, tentou encontrar Lisa Cuddy naquele mar de gente. Ele sabia que seria impossível, mas precisava tentar.

Com o olhar perdido no oceano além do mar de gente, ele tentou lembrar-se das conversas que antecederam a viagem, da alegria dela ao programar tudo. Ele sabia estar sendo injusto com a namorada.

Voltando o olhar para o mar de gente, ele conseguiu ver ao lado de uma barraquinha de água de coco uma pequena morena com os cabelos cacheados e blusa branca. Rindo da ironia ao conseguir encontrá-la entre um mar de gente, ele puxou a bengala que descansava na poltrona ao lado e seguiu batendo a porta do quarto. Ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha com tantos outros homens ao redor.

Foi uma tarefa difícil conseguir passar por entre todas aquelas pessoas, mas ele estava motivado... E as pessoas costumam respeitar um cara barbudo com um pedaço de madeira na mão.

Alcançando-a, House viu algo que não o agradou muito... Quem era aquele cara tão próximo da sua namorada? Isso estava errado. Muito errado para o gosto dele. Chegando por trás, ele a prendeu em um abraço, assustando-a.

_- 'House, que susto!'_

_- 'Engraçado, porque aquele cara se esfregando em você não te assustou.'_

_- 'Não tinha ninguém se esfregando em ninguém... Vem cá, aproveita a festa comigo.'_

_- 'Vamos Cuddles, vamos voltar para o hotel... Dá pra ver de lá.'_

_- 'Não mesmo.'_

_- 'Vem, vamos sair daqui. Quero conversar com você.'_ – disse a puxando pelo braço, em direção a uma rua transversal dava acesso a um dos condomínios de luxo do bairro, que milagrosamente, encontrava-se deserta.

_- 'Nunca mais... Nunca mais pegue no meu braço desta forma, muito menos na frente de outras pessoas.'_– falou furiosa.

_- 'Sorry, eu não queria te machucar. Eu te machuquei?' _– perguntou apreensivo, verificando o braço da namorada.

_- 'O que você acha? Droga House, eu não viajei horas para terminar com você assim.'_

_- 'Terminar? Merda, eu estou tentando... Tentando como nunca pensei tentar por ninguém, e você me fala em terminar?'_

_- 'Não Greg, ninguém vai terminar nada aqui, mas a questão é que no fim eu estou tentando por nós dois. Estou amando por nós dois, será que você não enxerga?'_

_- 'Claro que você está tentando. Vamos lá chefa, me diga quantas vezes nas últimas semanas nós jantamos juntos, quantas vezes conversamos ou tomamos um vinho apenas nós dois? Me diga se você lembra a última vez que VOCÊ quis fazer sexo comigo, e não apenas porque eu insisti.'_

- ... – ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ela não possuía respostas para os questionamentos que ele a fazia.

_- 'Eu sempre escolhi você, Cuddy... Eu sempre escolherei você, mas me diga quantas vezes você me escolheu ou a Monstrinha na hora de ficar até altas horas no escritório, ou em jantares com aqueles velhos que só querem entrar em suas calças?'_

_- 'É o meu trabalho. Não tente competir com ele.'_

_- 'Então é isso? Você bota sempre o seu trabalho na frente de tudo, e agora quer brincar de casal feliz? Ok vai lá e volta para aquele inferno que você chama de festa, mas lembre-se que você é minha. Eu não vou te deixar ir tão fácil assim!'_ – dizendo isso, House a pressionou contra o muro acimentado do velho casarão em que conversavam.

Fitaram-se por um milésimo de segundos, um tentando decifrar o olhar do outro, até que House rompeu a barreira que os separava pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, enquanto os longos dedos de pianista repousavam contra os seios, massageando-os fortemente. Em um ato involuntário, Lisa Cuddy o abraçou, aumentando a proximidade entre os seus corpos.

Os beijos e carícias foram se intensificando e uma das mãos sorrateiras de House deslizou pelas costas da morena, até chegar a bunda que ele tanto amava.

Lisa soltava suaves gemidos, instigando-o cada vez mais a prosseguir com as carícias. O short jeans frouxo que ela usava ajudava, deixando brechas para House prosseguir.  
House pressionava a ereção já avantajada contra ela, enquanto dava suaves apertões na bunda da Dean, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. Sorrateiramente, Lisa pôs os finos e ágeis dedos dentro da calça dele, massageando-o enquanto ele abaixava a blusa dela, dando acesso aos seios rijos de excitação dela.

_- 'Greg, pode passar alguém_.' – ela disse com o pingo de razão que ainda a restava.

_- 'Shii...' _– ele disse enquanto encaminhava a boca até o seio esquerdo dela.  
House hora mordia, hora passava a língua sobre o bico do peito da amada, que liberava alguns gritinhos de surpresa. De certo o peito estaria machucado ao final daquela 'brincadeira', mas quem se importava? Agora eles só desejavam extravasar todo o stress e ressentimento que guardavam.

Descendo uma das mãos, House desabotoou a calça, pondo o rijo membro que ela suavemente masturbava para fora, proporcionando-a maior acesso.

Ficaram nessa brincadeira de beijos e masturbação por minutos, até que House decidiu que seria justo equilibrar o jogo, desabotoando o short que ela usava, e começando a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha que já estava encharcada.

Penetrando-a com um dos dedos, House pensou que poderia morrer naquele momento...Lisa era extremamente apertada, e isso o deixava louco. Ele dava fortes chupões no pescoço dela, enquanto a penetrava mais fundo com o dedo. Ela, em compensação, começou a aumentar a velocidade com a qual o masturbava, fazendo-o delirar.

_- 'É melhor parar, se não quiser ficar na mão... Literalmente.'_

Dando-o um sorriso de luxuria, Cuddy relutantemente tirou a mão do membro de House, enquanto ele a levantou com aspereza, fazendo com que suas costas se arranhassem no muro da pequena rua, enquanto um membro já conhecido a penetrava de uma só vez.

Foi uma sensação intensa. Fazia tempos que ela não era penetrada com tamanha intensidade e desejo. Logo na primeira estocada Lisa sentiu a vagina aquecer-se, receptiva aquele pênis que a dava tanto prazer.

Enquanto seu membro entrava e saia num ritmo frenético, House gemeu baixinho dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço de Cuddy, ao sentir a vagina dela comprimir o seu órgão. Colando seus rostos, Lisa pode sentir mais uma vez o hálito forte de uísque que vinha de House, a deixando mais excitada, fazendo com que ela rebolasse em seu colo, esquecendo-se da perna machucada dele.

Com a mão livre, ele a puxou pelos cabelos, fitando seus olhos enquanto aprofundava as estocadas. Lisa podia sentir a pele arder ao ser amassada pelas grandes mãos de Gregory House.

_- 'Gostosa...Vem pra mim, vem.' _– disse House. Ele sabia que não poderia segurar por muito mais tempo.

Eles já estavam sem ar, a vagina de Lisa latejava quente, contraindo cada vez mais apertado o membro de House, que sugava o lábio inferior dela com fome. Posteriormente, ela questionaria o quão incrível é o modo como aqueles toques violentos dele davam-na tanto prazer.

Quando os espasmos da vagina pulsante chegaram a um ponto extremo e o prazer parecia nunca acabar, Lisa explodiu de prazer, sendo seguida por ele, em um gozo intenso, com estocadas ritmadas e profundas.

Controlando a respiração e dando-se conta de onde estavam, House a pôs no chão, ajudando- na a se vestir. Eles nunca haviam feito nada tão intenso, tão apaixonado, tão... Público.

_-' Wow!'_

- _'Isso foi... Intenso.'_ – disse House a beijando carinhosamente no rosto.

_- 'Alguém poderia ter nos visto.'_

_- 'Não te vi reclamar.'_

_- Você é um idiota, mesmo._

_- 'Veja pelo lado positivo... Não conhecemos ninguém aqui. E relax, ninguém viu nada. Prostitutas fazem isso todos os dias.'_

_- 'Vá ao inferno, House.'_ – disse saindo. Incrível como ele poderia machucá-la com apenas uma palavra.

Voltando para o hotel, Lisa tomou um banho na tentativa de por a cabeça no lugar. Ela não podia acreditar no que ele a havia dito. Não era algo grave, afinal o House sempre seria o House, dizendo coisas erradas nas horas erradas, mas ainda assim, ela estava chateada. Malditos hormônios da TPM!

Após o banho relaxante, Lisa Cuddy decidiu que não deixaria House estragar essa viagem. Usando um vestido verde musgo tomara que caia com seu típico Louboutin e uma maquiagem nude, ela desceu para o salão do hotel, onde aconteceria o anual baile de carnaval do Copacabana Palace.

House que havia voltado para o quarto de hotel momentos depois de ela entrar no banheiro, não se surpreendeu ao ser ignorado. Ele sabia que a devia umas boas desculpas, e essa tal festa metida a besta, até que viria a calhar.

* * *

**Essa história de gostar de alguém**

**Já é mania que as pessoas têm**

* * *

_**2 horas depois...**_

House estava sentado no bar do salão de festas a quase uma hora, observando Lisa Cuddy que fazia a social graciosamente entre os membros da festa. Era incrível, que mesmo em outro continente ela conseguia seduzir velhos homens para que eles doassem verba ao PPTH. Ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por um senhor que bebia no assento ao seu lado, e notando os olhares que House dirigia para a morena vestindo verde musgo, resolveu puxar conversa.

_- 'Olha aquela branquinha ali, meu chapa. É gringa, que nem você. Fala, você gostou dela, não é?!'_

_- 'Sorry, i don't speak portuguese.'_ – disse House, tentando encerrar aquela conversa ali mesmo.

_'- Vamos lá, eu te vi conversando com o barman.'_

_'- Okay! Sim, ela é bonita.'_

_'- Desde cedo que estou de olho nela... Já conversou com vários caras, mas não deu bola pra nenhum deles. A mulher é dura na queda.'_

_'- Aposto que ela não resistiria ao meu charme.'_ – disse House, começando a achar aquela conversa interessante.

_- 'R$:50,00 reais que você não vai conseguir nada com ela.'_– disse o velho homem, batendo uma nota no balcão.

_- '$50 dólares, e a aposta está aceita.'_

_-' Fechado!'_

Mancando desajeitadamente e mais coxo que o normal pelo excesso de álcool, House aproximou-se dela, ainda incerto quanto à abordagem, mas vendo naquele joguinho a oportunidade de desculpar-se pela mancada de horas atrás.

_- 'Então... Será que posso te conhecer?'_

- 'O quê?' – ela perguntou confusa.

_- 'Aquele velho barbudo, ali. Apostei com ele que conseguiria te pagar um drink.'_

- 'Cresça, House!'

_- 'Oh c'mon... Nós vamos lucrar uma boa grana.'_

_- 'Você não pode me tratar como merda e depois querer que eu entre em um dos seus joguinhos.'_

_- 'Você é estúpida! Você foi estúpida em pensar que seria uma boa idéia trazer um deficiente para a porra do carnaval.'_

_- 'Sério que você está me chamando de estúpida? E House, ter uma cicatriz não é ser deficiente...'_

_- 'Não? Então vamos lá: Defina o que é ter um músculo amputado, comprometendo a minha mobilidade.'_

_- 'Poxa, isso não é motivo para ser infeliz. Milhares de indivíduos são deficientes e não machucam as pessoas que amam.'_

_- 'Cuddles... Eu sinto dor, logo, eu não controlo meus instintos e sou perigoso. Não vamos voltar a essa conversa. Você sabe que a porra do pedaço que falta me tornou uma pessoa pior.'_

_- 'Não... Isso não é verdade. A dor pode te deixar infeliz, mas não perigoso. Já discutimos isso antes.'_

_- 'Todas as pessoas fudidas pela vida são perigosas. A sobrevivência faz com que se tornem perigosas.'_

_-'Por quê?'_– perguntou se aproximando dele, repousando uma das mãos no braço de House.

_- 'Porque pessoas fudidas não têm piedade. Sentem raiva de pessoas como você, que não são obrigadas a conviver com a dor todos os dias. Sabem que não podem ser um homem completo e acompanhar a mulher em uma droga de festa como essa.'_

_- 'Se você tivesse me avisado, nós não teríamos vindo.' _– nesse momento, toda a mágoa que ela sentira, foi substituída pela patológica culpa judaica.

_- 'Eu só queria te fazer feliz.'_– disse ele, meio tímido.

_- 'Será que isso foi uma prova de amor, Dr House?' _– disse aproximando seus rostos, deixando os lábios a uma distância perigosa.  
_  
- 'Provas de amor são pra idiotas.'_

Entrelaçando as suas mãos, seguiram a caminho do elevador sob o olhar curioso de muitos dos homens que estavam no bar do hotel. As pessoas que os observavam, pensava tratar-se de um cara sortudo, envolvido em um banal romance de carnaval, mas aqueles dois atraentes turistas sabiam que a história começada 25 anos atrás, estava longe de ser passageira.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Se me ajudasse Nosso Senhor,**_

**Eu não pensaria mais no amor.**


End file.
